The Last Word
by eseldie
Summary: Never give up what you lost.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

Author's Notes: I think the worst thing you can ever wish on a human is for them to puke. Yea, I said it. There is nothing worse in the world than the feeling of having whatever you consumed…come back through your body to haunt you. What I am actually saying is that I always write fanfic when I am sick or injured. Right now, I'm not injured. So you do the math. Anyway, this story is set when Ilsa went to retrieve the team from Maria's dumb adventure. I really don't like her.

** The Last Word**

"You always have to have the last word don't you?" He hesitated. They were both at a boiling point, and he was only escalating the situation by wanting to have the upper hand. "No." Then there was silence. They were acting like toddlers fighting over a toy and neither of them was willing to share. Chance shifted in his seat then turned so that he was facing her. "You wanna know what your problem is Ilsa? You need to get laid. You are always so uptight and cranky. All you do is yell at me when I try to do my job. You just need some action and someone who can put you in your place."

She glared at him. Had he just told her she needed to have sex to fix her demeanor? She knew she wasn't an all out bitch, because Winston would have told her. But Chance seemed to feel like she was overbearing towards his work ethic. The truth was that she did run a legitimate business and wanted to make sure things were run cleanly. It was difficult for Chance to understand that because he was used to having things go his way.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall hiring you as my relationship therapist. I will have you know that my uptight attitude comes form YOUR behavior. Maybe if you think before you act, our relationship would be better off. So NO, I do not need laid, as you describe it, nor do I need put in my place." He shook his head. "Oh please. That's what half of the women in this world need. Especially you. You run around twenty-four hours a day without stopping trying to save the planet and never make time for yourself. Then it manifests itself against me!"

Ilsa wasn't one to back down but she knew what her sex life was like with Marshall. He was the one saving the world and it left little time for her. He wasn't necessarily angry, but his intimacy was lacking. "I can't believe you are going to seriously sit there and say that. What a lame excuse. I suppose you have the man that will remedy that right? Just waiting in the wings?" He narrowed his eyes at her, then pointed at himself. "Ilsa, if I wasn't so….so frustrated right now…I would be that man!"

That made her lean back in the leather chair. Was he volunteering himself to sleep with her? She didn't know if it meant he considered her desperate, or that he was totally fine sleeping with her. In pure Ilsa style, she called him out. "Oh please Christopher Chance. You wouldn't dare." She knew well enough that there were times she could read him. This was risky. She doubted he would say or do anything, but then again he was always unpredictable. The man claimed to never have a plan, but apparently this time, he did.

He slowly stood up and walked over to her. He slid off his chocolate leather jacket while never breaking eye contact, dropping it carelessly on the floor. "Try me." She took a deep breath. "Chance...just go sit back down." He kept staring at her. "Worried that you might finally enjoy yourself for once? Or maybe you're scared?" Scared was one thing she wasn't. She had been in some serious situations, but never backed down. She stood up and met him face to face. After several seconds passed, she slowly removed her suit jacket and folded it neatly over the back of her seat.

He watched as she placed her hands on her hips. She apparently meant business. Placing his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt, he slowly pulled it over his head and tossed it down with his jacket. "I'm not kidding Ilsa." She lowered her own hands to the bottom of her blouse and repeated his steps. Leaving her standing in front of him in a white bra.

Chance removed his shoes and quickly started unbuckling his belt. Then made quick work of his jeans. When they hit the floor, he stepped out of them then looked at her. She hadn't changed her facial features, even when she was presented with his black boxer briefs. Damn him for looking so good. Of course the ball had started rolling and she wasn't giving him the luxury of seeing her back down. She matched his prior movements, and then stood before him in lace panties. He admired the state of little clothing. Damn her for looking so good.

"This is where you either put up or shut up Mr. Chance. But I highly doubt you have the audacity to carry out your proposed corrective action for me." He gave her that seductive smile he used when he was plotting something dangerous. Something she normally protested against. He took another step forward, closing the last remaining inches between them. "Before I even consider this, will there be any regret?" She placed her hands on his biceps. "No."

That was all he needed to hear. He knew that whatever happened in the next moments would change their relationship, so he threw caution to the wind. He leaned down and kissed her deep. They were both tense but the kiss made them relax. It was a long time coming for the both of them, but the delivery was nothing she ever thought would happen. He had told her she needed sexual release and she played right into his hands…and he loved every minute of it.

3 HOURS LATER

"…and that one?" She traced a finger over a small scar right above his naval. He looked down then back at her. "That…was from a fight in a monastery." She chuckled. "I know, I know. It's hard to believe but that was the mission. I had to save a guy and kill the bad guys. As always." She peered up to his shoulder. "That?" He attempted to see where she was referring to but couldn't. "Hmm, I think that was where I saved a gorgeous woman from some bad guys. We had to jump out of a window." She smiled then leaned up and kissed the scar. "I am sure she appreciated the work you did." He leaned back down and reclaimed her lips. When he was done he looked her deep in the eyes. "So, did my suggestion work?"

She had to admit he was right. The feeling of anxiety and stress had melted away when he first made the recommendation. Now here she was beside him, completely relaxed. "We will have to see the end result. If you and I having sex will reduce my uptight behavior then maybe we can figure out a normal routine for toning me down. However if it is purely to allow you get what you want because I am a happier woman, willing to give over everything after being satiated, then I might have to rethink it." He laughed. "Me…take advantage of you...never." She playfully smacked him. She knew that there would never be a time in life that the man beside her would gain the upper hand at her expense. But he was willing to admit that in this instance, he needed to put his foot down. He knew what she needed and it worked.

A few minutes later she reached over and looked at her watch then back at him. "We have quite some time before we land. Shall we engage in more stress relief?" He smiled back. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
